Arisu In the Insane Land
by LucyLucielle
Summary: seorang gadis bernama arisu berpetualang ke wonderland! crew: hoi! salah! oh, maaf... maksud saya insane land... silahkan langsung dibaca saja enjoy!


Welcome to my fic~!

oh,ya, arisunya OC… ntar juga ku campur aduk dikit sama anime/manga lain.

Disclaimer: pandora hearts punya jun mochizuki. aku cuma ingin bermain dengan ceritanya~

Warning: sedikit gore scene... gpp kan? Dan juga gajhe!!!!

* * *

**Arisu in the insane land**

Siang itu, arisu, gadis berambut hitam panjang ini, sedang duduk di taman sambil menyantap bekalnya dan membaca buku 'Alice in the wonderland'

"hm…. mungkin menyenangkan jika aku bisa pergi ke wonderland.."gumam Arisu

Muncul seseorang berambut emas dengan kuping kelinci berlari melewati arisu

"oh... tidak! Aku terlambat!" kata laki-laki itu

"_mungkin… kalau aku mengikutinya, aku bisa ke wonderland seperti alice!"_pikir Arisu lagi. ia pun berdiri untuk mengejar pria itu. saat ia berdiri, entah kenapa lelaki itu mulai berlari. Arisu pun berlari mengikutinya. mereka berlari melewti semak…. hutan… lumpur hidup…. bukit…. gunung…. danau… laut… palung…. dan akhirnya, ketika Arisu masuk ke sebuah lubang, mengikuti pria itu, ia keluar di sebuah ruangan. ruangan yang di penuhi benda aneh, peti mati, dan ceceran darah dimana-mana…

"_ini… wonderland??? ini mah lebih mirip dark hour!"_pikir Arisu

Arisu tidak bisa melihat pria itu lagi, tapi, ia melihat sebuah meja dengan sepiring makanan aneh dan segelas minuman di atasnya.

"apa ini?"Arisu membaca label yang terdapat di piring makanan tersebut

"_chandole trois. makanlah! maka, kau akan mendapatkan keajaiban"_

"aku yakin, kalau makan ini pasti bukan keajaiban yang terjadi, tapi ntar mati! makanannya aja kayak lumpur gini. ada tentakel gurita yang ga ke potong sempurna juga! mana ada yang mau makan ini!"

"chesire mau kok"tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memiliki kuping kucing di kepalanya

"e-eh???"arisu sweatdrop

"chesire sering makan itu"orang itu menunjuk chandole trois

"_apakah makanan ini memang benar-benar bisa dimakan?"_pikir Arisu sambil mengamati chandole trois di meja berbentuk bulat di depannya

"hei…"saat Arisu berbalik, orang itu sudah menghilang

"a-ah…. dia hilang"

Arisu melirik gelas di sebelahnya

"_herbal jewel. minumlah! dan kau akan merasa rileks" _

"*sniff* …. kalau yang ini mungkin bisa di percaya. bau nya harum"Arisu mengambil gelas berisi cairan jingga itu, dan meminumnya.

"!!" Arisu pingsan

*beberapa menit kemudian*

"ng…."Arisu terbangun

" ini mah… AIR SABUN!!!! "Arisu berdiri dan menyadari diri nya menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya

"waa!! kok aku jadi besar??"Arisu kebingungan. ia melihat makanan aneh benama chandole trois di meja.

"mungkin…. makanannya membuatku kecil…"tadinya arisu ragu-ragu. tapi, akhirnya, ia memakan makanan itu

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"Arisu tepar

*beberapa jam kemudian*

"ukh…."arisu terbangun

" mual. serasa makan makanan basi"Arisu mukanya jadi hijau

"hooeeekkk"Arisu muntah dengan suksesnya

*please wait*

setelah para kru membersihkan muntahan arisu, arisu berdiri dan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mengecil. bahkan lebih kecil dari pertama ia masuk

"ah.. apa karena muntah tadi, aku jadi kecil?"tanya arisu pada dirinya sendiri

"iya~kamu jadi kecil karena muntah tadi! jadiya tempat ini memang agak bau"chesire muncul lagi

"menjijikan"desis arisu

"memang"jawab chesire ringan

arisu sweatdrop

"kalau kau ingin melanjutkan petualangan mu, pelihlah 1 di antara 4 pintu itu"kata chesire menunjuk pintu-pintu di belakang arisu

"pilih satu?""saat arisu menoleh ke arah chesire, ia udah menghilang

"oke… pilih salah satu.."arisu berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memilih pintu ke 2 dari kiri

* * *

**Second door from left**

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar yang sangat mewah

"waaahh... mewah sekali ruangan ini... tapi, ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana, ya?"gumam arisu

"hei! Siapa disana?!"arisu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang bocah /plak/ yang memakai eye patch. Keliatannya dia seorang noble

"namaku arisu"jawab arisu dengan polosnya

"kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumah ku?!"tanya bocah itu

"tadi aku Cuma masuk pintu biasa di tempat tidak biasa. Tiba-tiba kesini.."jawab arisu

"bohong!"kata bocah itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut hitam dan memakai baju butler masuk ke ruangan

"ada apa, bocchan?"tanya pria itu

"anak itu tiba-tiba muncul disini!"bocah itu menunjuk arisu

"tapi aku tidak sengaja!"arisu mundur kebelakang dan...

PRAANG!

Ternyata, arisu telah memecahkan salah satu guci disitu...

"a-a-ah!!! Ma-maaf!! Aku tidak sengaja!!"arisu sampe dogeza ke ciel

"LO TU MASUK ENTAH DARI MANA TERUS MECAHIN GUCI GUA!! SEBASTIAN! BUNUH PENYUSUP INI!"bocah itu marah

"e-e-eh?"arisu panik

"tapi bocchan..."kata Sebastian

"CEPET!"perintah ciel. Baru aja Sebastian mau nangkep arisu, arisu nya udah ngabur

"segera tangkap dan bereskan penyusup itu!"ciel melangkah pergi

"yes, my lord!"Sebastian mulai mencari arisu

Sementara itu...

"mansion ini gede banget. Pusing nyari jalan keluar"keluh arisu. ia bersandar pada sebuah pintu

Srek.. srek...

"suara apaan tuh?"gumam arisu. ia berdiri dan melihat ke sumber suara.

di ujung koridor, arisu melihat seorang tukang kebun yang menyeret sebuah patung

"ini dia penyusup---- nya~~~~~!!!"orang itu melemparkan patung yang ia seret dari tadi

"WTF??!!!!!"arisu kabur

"ah.. kabur..."keluh orang itu

"bagaimana, finni?"muncul seseorang dari belakangnya

"sepertnya ia lari ke kebun"finni menunjukkan jarinya ke depan

"oh, baiklah, biarkan maylene yang menanganinya"mereka berdua pergi

Arisu berleri entah kemana....

"kok aku jadi ketemu orang aneh-aneh, ya?"tanya arisu

"itu dia!"kata seorang perempuan

Arisu menoleh. Ia melihat seorang maid yang bawa dua rifle di tangannya

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"arisu kabur

"tunggu!!!"maid itu menembakan riflenya

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Untungnya sih, ga kena arisu

"tidaaaaakkk!!!!!!!"arisu memasuki sebuah pintu besar

Ketika arisu membuka mata, ia sudah kembali ke 'wonderland'

"akhirnya....."arisu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu tadi

"kalau ga masukin semua pintu ga bisa pulang, ya? *sigh* oke... pintu selanjutnya, pintu itu aja deh"arisu berdiri dan membuka pintu pertama dari kanan

* * *

**First door from right**

Arisu sampai di sebuah platform di atas laut yang hancur dan penuh asap

Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian tentara yang mencoba menembak orang lain berpakaian serba hitam. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah gelembung menyentuh lelaki berpakaian tentara itu, dan kalian tau sodara-sodara?? pergelangan tangan orang itu putus

"WTF??!!!!"arisu shock

Dia membatu. Ia mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, tidak bisa.

Tiba-tiba muncul gelembung-gelembung dari bawah orang berbaju tentara itu. Badan tentara itu seperti terkikis. Menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Arisu makin shock. Di saat-saat terakhir orang berbaju tentara itu, ai menembak orang berpakaian hitam, sehingga jatuh ke laut

Alhasil, dua-duanya tewas

"oke..... aku mau pulang...."kata arisu sambil berjalan ke saah satu gedung.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah

"oh, ya…. mungkin kalau aku masuk ke sebuah pintu secara acak, aku bisa pulang, kayak tadi!  
arisu mencoba pintunya satu-persatu. tapi, tidak ada pintu yang kembali ke 'wonderland'(?) itu.

"tch… KENAPA TIDAK BISA?!"arisu marah

tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tembakan

DOR!

Arisu yang agak kaget langsung berlari ke sumber suara. Sebelum ia sampai tempat tujuan, ia melihat seorang laki-laki botak yang di kelilingi listrik. Karena takut, arisu balik lagi

"kapan aku bisa balik?"keluh arisu

Arisu berjalan tanpa arah lagi…

"eh? sepertinya ada cahaya dari sana…"arisu mengambil arah barat. ia membuka pintu di depannya dengan perlahan. ia bisa melihat langit bebas. Banyak orang disana. Satu diantaranya, ada seorang perempuan yang sudah berdarah-darah yang memegang tangan seorang laki-laki yang kelihatanya lebih muda. di depan mereka ada sebuah benda bercahaya

"mitama… kami menang!"kata perempuan itu

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengelilingi mereka.

"mundur!"laki-laki itu menyuruh mereka untuk mundur.

benda bulat bercahaya itu di kelilingi benda aneh. yang lama-lama membentuk wujud manusia. tapi belum terlalu sempurna, sih…

"'jantung'"desis wanita itu

"mundur! semuanya, kabur!"teriak laki-laki itu

"itu hirose!"tambah laki-laki itu lagi

tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di sebelah arisu. arisu membatu….

"kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"arisu berlari kebelakang dan langsung membuka secara acak. Ia pun kembali ke 'wonderland'

"ara…"badan arisu lemas karena ketakutan

"dunianya kayak *piiiip*.... bisa mati tadi kalau kena!"keluh arisu

"parah… ini mah bukan wonderland!"kata arisu lagi

"semoga pintu yang lain masih normal-normal saja" arisu membuka pintu di sebelahnya

* * *

**Second door from right**

"sepertinya yang ini normal-normal saja"kata arisu saat melihat keadaan sekitar; sebuah pesta teh. Disana, ia melihat seorang berambut putih dengan lengan baju kepanjangan sedang memakan permen. Dan seorang berambut kuning dengan mata belang merah-kuning.

"selamat datang di pesta teh kami"sambut orang berambut putih

"ya! Selamat datang!"boneka di pundak lelaki berambut putih itu berbicara

"?!"arisu kaget

"nama saya Vincent nightray. Tapi banyak orang memanggil saya march hare (jauh amat?)"Vincent tersenyum

"dan saya xerxes break. Tapi, banyak yang memanggil saya mad hatter"kata break

"oh... ya..."kata arisu pelan

"ayo, ikutlah minum teh bersama kami!"ajak Vincent

"tapi, saya ingin pergi dari dunia aneh ini"tolak arisu

"ya.. dunia ini memang tambah aneh apalagi jika ada si tikus got nightray itu"break nunjuk Vincent

"kau bisa saja, tuan mad hatter.."jawab Vincent tersenyum dengan dark aura di belakangnya

arisu sweatdrop

"santailah sedikit dan nikmati teh bersama ku!"kata break menuangkan teh ke cangkir di depan arisu

"a-ah… baiklah…"arisu melihat cangkir di depannya yang sudah diisi dengan teh hangat. arisu meminumnya

"_aah…. enaaakk~~!!!"_batin arisu. arisu menikmati tehnya

"sepertinya tuan yang di sebelah sana dari tadi tertidur, ya…"kata break

"…."vincent tidur…

break mendekati vincent dan menepuk kepala vincent

"hei, jangan tidur di tengah 'tea party'!"kata break

"maaf… aku akan mencoba untuk tidak tidur"kata vincent. break kembali ke tempat duduknya

break stare ke vincent

ternyata, vincent tidur lagi. walaupun vincent sudah memegang cangkir teh nya

Tiba-tiba gelas yang di pegang Vincent hancur

"oh, maaf.... mad hatter tidak sengaja menghancurkannya"break tersenyum. vincent yang kaget terbangun

"tuan mad hatter mau cari masalah ya?"Vincent mengeluarkan yamane(betul ga?)

"tidak kok…"break tersenyum

"_uh-oh... sebaiknya aku keluar"_batin arisu. Ia membuka pintu yang tadi

Arisu kembali ke tempat semula

"pintu terakhir... dengan ini aku bisa pulang.." ia memasuki pintu terakhir

* * *

**First door from left**

"tempat apa ini?"tanya arisu ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang di kelilingi tanaman mawar. Di ujung tempat itu, ia melihat sebuah singgasana. Ada orang yang duduk disana

"_dia itu pasti semacam queen of hearts"_batin arisu

Arisu berjalan mendekati orang itu

"mmm.... yang mulia?? Apakah anda tahu bagaimana cara saya kembali ke dunia saya?"tanya arisu

Orang itu berbalik. Perempuan itu berambut putih panjang

perempuan itu stare ke arisu

"ini dia! Alice (a.k.a. b-rabbit) si buronan!!!"teriak orang itu

"e-eh? Nama saya arisu, bukan alice!"bantah arisu

"sama saja! Pasukan! Serbu!"perintah orang itu

"_palingan pasukannya pasukan kartu biasa... senjatanya pake tombak doang..."_pikir arisu

"serang!!!!"beberapa chain berbentuk aneh muncul dan menyerang arisu

"kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"arisu lari ke hutan

*setelah kejar-kejaran beberapa lama*

"*sigh* akhirnya bisa lari..."arisu melihat keadaan sekitar.

ia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat. arisu sembunyi di balik semak-semak. ia melihat seorang gadis yang mirip sepertinya

"hei! orang disana!" panggil perempuan itu sambil menunjuk ke semak-semak tempat arisu bersembunyi

"_gawat!"_ batin arisu. tapi, karena takut di apa-apain, jadinya dia nyerah aja.

"waah… kita mirip, ya" kata perempuan itu

"i-iya…."aku kaget setelah melihat perempuan itu

"ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau melihat gadis berambut putih panjang seperti ku?"tanya gadis itu

"iya. tadi aku sempet di kejar. oh, ya perkenalkan, namaku arisu"arisu mengulurkan tangannya

"namaku alice"ia menyambut uluran tanganku

"alice itu bukannya… yang lagi dicari orang itu?"tanyaku

"iya… aku memang sedang di cari…. tapi… aku tidak bersalah! aku hanya bermain di tamannya saja!"alice membela diri

"benar kah?"aku memasti kan bahwa aku tidak memihak di pihak yang salah

"apakah kau benar-benar tidak percaya?"alice melancarkan puppy eyes

"i-iya kok…"arisu kalah dengan puppy eyes nya si alice

"oh, ya… apakah kau juga melihat chesire?"tanya alice

"ya… tadi sih lihat… tapi sekarang udah ngilang lagi"jawab arisu

"oh, oke… sekarang mau kemana?"tanya arisu

"cari jalan keluar dari hutan ini dulu…"kata arisu sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. aku melihat sebuah pintu

"hei, itu ada pintu! ayo kesana!"arisu menarik tangan alice menuju ke pintu itu

* * *

mereka sampai di sebuah tempat. tempat itu sudah hancur

"ara… sepertinya aku tahu ini tempat apa…"gumam arisu

"march hare's house…"jawab alice

"tadi aku kesini ga kayak gini…"arisu sweatdrop

"pasti mereka berantem lagi. biasanya kalau ada 'tamu' mereka emang kayak gini"alice seperti mencari sesuatu. setelah beberapa lama

"nah… ini dia"alice berhenti dan menendang tumpukan batu

"bangun, BADUT!!!!"alice menendang-nendang tumpukan itu lagi

muncul sebuah tangan dari tumpukan itu. alice menarik tangan itu. break pun keluar dari tumpukan batu itu

"ada apa sih?"tanya break

"bisa ga lo tuh ga ngancurin tempat ini?!"alice mulai ngamuk

"sayang nya tidak. sekalian dong, tanya sama orang di tumpukan batu disana"break menunjuk tumpukan batu di sebrangnya

"dasar march hare…."alice berubah jadi kelinci besar

"BISA GAK SIH LO GA NGANCURIN TEMPAT INI KALAU ADA TAMU??!!!!"alice ngeluarin scythe nya terus nebas-nebas tumpukan batu itu. tumpukan batu itu hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang lebih kecil lagi. sayangnya, si vincent ga ikut ke potong /plak/

"maaf. aku ketiduran"vincent tertawa

"ya. kau kan memang selalu begitu. menyebabkan tamu yang datang ketakutan.."kata break

"aku punya ide lebih bagus.. kenapa kita tidak menemui chesire. katanya dia punya ramuan hebat. hasilnya bisa membuat berat badan anada turun 10-30 kilogram!!! *vincent di tendang author* author: yang bener dong!!! maaf, maksud saya, ramuan yang membuat kita bisa berpindah ke tempat lain yang lebih baik"

"kalau begitu, ayo kita temui chesire!"kata arisu bersemangat

mereka pun pergi ke hutan

* * *

"biasanya chesire mangkal disini"alice melihat kedaan di sekitar

"mangkal? emang ojek?"arisu sweatdrop

"ya… chesire emang menyediakan layanan ojek buat keliling dunia ini"kata alice. arisu tambah sweatdrop

"kayaknya pangkalannya udah ancur deh"break nunjuk ke tumpukan kayu di pojokan(?) hutan

"ada yang nyari chesire?"tiba-tiba chesire muncul di belakang kami

"uwaaa!"aku kaget

"katanya kamu punya ramuan buat pelangsin--- er… maksudku untuk pindah ke dunia lain?"tanya break

"ya. ini dia. namanya goho-M"chesire menunjukan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna bening

"kalau begitu ini buatku, ya?"kata vincent sambil tersenyum

"tidak. chesire benci vincent. karena vincent udah NYONGKEL MATAKU!!!"jawab chesire

"ayolah… chesire~"vincent mulai senyum-senyum gajhe

"oke. nih"chesire ngasih obat itu. dengan segera vincent meminumnya. muncul cahaya di sekitar vincent. saat cahaya itu memudar, ternyata…. VINCENT UDAH MATI. TERGELETAK : MATI AJA SANA! /plak/

"ups… salah obat…"kata chesire dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol ramuan.

"berarti yang itu untukku dong. kan aku sudah memberikan mataku"break senyum

"nih"chesire ngasih botol itu. setelah mengecek-ngecek, akhirnya break minum tu ramuan. reaksinya sama kayak vincent, cuma, kali ini, break menghilang. mungkin karena itu adalah obat yang bener

"selanjutnya"chesire mengeluarkan 2 botol lagi

"a---"belum selesai arisu ngomong, tiba-tiba tanahnya bergetar

"apa ini?!!"arisu panik

"cepat! will of wonderland mau datang!"alice ngambil salah satu botolnya, terus langsung diminum. alice pergi…

"sekarang gilir----"kalimat arisu terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan

"ITU DIA B-RABBIT!!! TANGKAP!!!!!"seru will of wonderland

"kabur!!!"arisu menarik tangan chesire

"eh.. tung---" botol dio tangan chesire melayang dengan indah di udara…. dan sodarah-sodarah!!! diaaa!!! mendarat di tanah dengan mulus!!! dengan mulus sodarah-sodarah!!!! /shot/

arisu jawdrop

"kamu masih punya kaaaann???"arisu setengah stress

"ngg… sebentar… aku aslinya punya 20. 16 nya dipake sama orang-orang disini buat pergi. satu yang gagal di minum vincent. 1 buat break, 1 buat alice. dan…. itu tadi yang terakhir….."kata chesire sambil menunjuk pecahan botol yang hancur dengan 'indah'nya

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"arisu stress (banget)

dia ambil kayu terdekat, di patahin, di lempar ke tanah, terus di injek-injek

"DAMN GOHO-M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOROSU! KOROSU!! KOROSUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"arisu udah gila. dia ngangkat chesir trus dilempar ke alyss plus chain-chainnya

"YEESSS!!! STRIKEEEE!!!!!"bener-bener deh… udah gila tu anak

tapi sayang nya, si alyss sama beberap chain ga mati. dan akhirnya, si arisu dijadikan buronan baru…..

**~fushigi no kuni o samayotta~**

**the end(?)**

**

* * *

**

ahaha… gajhe, ya?

maaf tadinya ini emang mau di post disini... tapi dulu ga rame... akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk di post di facebook. yaa.... maaf kalau gajhe~

tambahan:

1. ruangan yang di penuhi benda aneh, peti mati, dan ceceran darah dimana-mana… _"ini… wonderland??? ini mah lebih mirip dark hour!"_pikir Arisu

**dark hour **** persona 3**

2. _"chandole trois. makanlah! maka, kau akan mendapatkan keajaiban"_

**chandole trois **** (kayaknya)healing item di artonelico 2**

3. _"herbal jewel. minumlah! dan kau akan merasa rileks"_

**herbal jewel **** item buat mandi di artonelico 2**

4. Second door from left kuroshitsuji by yana toboso

5. First door from right alive –the last evolution—by adachitoka &tadashi kawashima

6. "ya. ini dia. namanya goho-M"

**goho-M (baca: go home) **** item buat keluar dari dungeon di persona 4**

7. dia ambil kayu terdekat, di patahin, di lempar ke tanah, terus di injek-injek

"DAMN GOHO-M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOROSU! KOROSU!! KOROSUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"arisu udah gila. dia ngangkat chesir trus dilempar ke alyss plus chain-chainnya

**parodi**** durarara!! shizuo heiwajima**

8. namanya arisu karena… tau kan? karena alice di jepang di bacanya arisu. (gak mau repot-repot bikin nama)

9. "DAMN GOHO-M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOROSU! KOROSU!! KOROSUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**korosu artinya bunuh**


End file.
